Wiki Rules
Dear contributors of the Monster Lab Wiki, We wish you a pleasant experience at the Wiki and to make this possible, a few rules have been put in place, both to protect the Wiki and it's audience as well as make management more pleasant. As with all rules, whether or not you read them, you are expected to follow them. The Admins will act if the rules are broken. Each case however will be punished individually, taking into account whether or not it was outright malicious and done on purpose, if it was a first time offense and so on and so forth. Rule breaking can earn you anything from a warning to up to a week banishment, or, in worse case scenarios, a lifetime ban from the wiki – depending on the situation. But please note: If an admin approaches you, it is never a personal attack . We are here to help, while also keeping the Wiki save and the community happy by making sure that everyone follows the rules. General Rules * Contributors are assumed and expected to know the rules. * Comments and Blogs made to voice non-constructive hatred towards users and/or their creations is not allowed. * You are responsible for your account! ** That means that if the account does something bad, you can blame your sibling/cousin/friend or whomever, but measures will be taken against the account still. * Do not take your problems at the Monster Lab Wiki to other Wikis and vice versa. ** No user is auto-banned on one if they are on the other, but they do have management watching. * Keep things PG-13! ** No sexual Content. ** Violence and gore should come with a warning. If it is serious or explicit, please use the link function instead. * Discrimination of any kind is not allowed. ** This includes but is not limited to sexuality, religion, race and gender. ** You are not allowed to post content with racist/sexist/homophobic innuendos. * Be friendly and treat everyone with the respect you want to be treated with yourself. Articles * You are not allowed to edit pages that do not belong to you. ** Only exception is when the page states that editing it to an extend is allowed. This usually applies to fanmade school pages. ** Vandalism is not allowed, not even as a form of protest. * Before creating a new page, please check our wiki submission guidelines first. * The Monster Lab Wiki is for Monster High Fan Character and other Monster High related creations only. We do not allow crossovers with other franchises other than Ever After High. Categories * Only use the categories outlined here. * Always check if a category exists or if you've got the right category name. ** Check your spelling! * If you are unsure or have a suggestion for a new category or category branch, speak to an admin about it! Art and Images * We do not allow traced art, base art, recolors, doll-maker or dress-up art anywhere on the wiki. These images will be removed immediately and without any further warnings. * Any Artwork posted by you anywhere on the Wiki has to be yours. ** This means you either have made it yourself or got it via Commission/Request/Art Trade. The latter has to be credited accordingly. ** If you like art made by someone else and want to show it off, use the link function instead. * Art from public domains such as Wikipedia is allowed. * Images have to have a certain resolution: it has to be discernible. Do not upload thumb images. * Please give the images convenient file names. This makes it easier to search and find them. Any names only containing a seemingly random und unnecessarily long chain of numbers and letters (e. g. "1C485E94-1F4D-4097-BCFC-9456E17B5EEE.jpeg" or anything alike) will be considered spam. Other * Rules can, and may be subject to, change. * If any major changes or additions in rules occur, it will be announced! Category:Guidelines